It's Fun to Stay at the YMCA
by Emma Hardy
Summary: Edward is a personal trainer at the Y, and Bella is trying desperately to fit into the designer jeans Alice gave her. What will happen when Jasper recommends him to her? LEMONADE! B/E...seriously, SUCH sour lemonade, kids. READ AND REVIEW!


**It's Fun to Stay at the Y.M.C.A.**

**Bella POV**

I stood in my sixth floor apartment, my face screwed up trying to button my designer jeans that my best friend Alice insisted on buying me. I'd tried sucking in my stomach, laying on the bed…nothing. Sure, I had other jeans I could wear, but I knew it would hurt Alice's feelings if I never wore them. Well, there was nothing I could do to make them fit now, so I pulled them off and kicked them to the side, grabbing my Levi's from my drawer. Yep, resorting to the department store jeans.

I was never fat, not ever, and I wasn't one of those girls that stood in front of the mirror in all their size two glory and bitched about how disgusting they are. No, I was size four and damned proud of it. But the Levi's I'd just pulled on were a size six. No, that wasn't bad either, not by any means. But I really wasn't in the mood to buy a whole new wardrobe, when I could be healthy Bella instead of couch potato Bella. Besides that, Alice's birthday party was coming up in exactly three weeks, so losing that extra inch of fat that had grown around my middle would allow me to fit into the Lucky Brand jeans that I had spent the last ten minutes trying to button.



I groaned and finished getting ready, running a curling iron loosely through my long mahogany locks. I promised myself I would stop by the Y.M.C.A. after I ran my errand for the day. I already had a membership, but I also knew that if I left it up to myself to create a good workout regiment, I would never get anywhere. I'd quit after about twenty minutes on the treadmill and ten reps on the lat pull-down. Therefore, I decided to get a trainer.

I pulled some clean gym clothes out of my drawer, choosing a long tank top, sports bra and booty shorts. Sure, I needed to lose weight to fit into my favorite jeans, but the shorts still fit and didn't look half bad. I walked through the living room which was expertly decorated—for free, I might add—by Alice's mother, Esme. I grabbed my hobo bag, shoving my gym clothes and a water bottle in it, and headed out the door, checking my watch, which to my relief, told me I would miss the dreaded Chicago rush hour traffic.

"Have a good day, Eric," I said to the doorman as I exited my building, turning to the left to the parking garage for our building. I got into my silver Volvo, which made me smile every time I climbed inside. I had earned this car with the money I made at my new job as an attorney with Whitlock and Hale, the most prominent law firm in the city. After just two months, I was able to get rid of my old truck and start payments on my Volvo.

I pulled out of the parking garage and headed to the office to drop off some case files. I knew my boss and Alice's boyfriend, Jasper Whitlock, probably wouldn't be there, but I would just slide them under his door.



My office was only about ten minutes away, so I was there in no time. I rode the elevator up to the twenty-second floor, the second of two floors that housed our firm. When I stepped off the elevator, I was surprised to see Jasper's office door open, so I approached slowly. I saw him flipping diligently through a huge law book, his laptop open next to it.

"Jasper?" I called as I rapped on the doorframe softly.

He looked up from his book, taking his Versace glasses off of his face. "Bella, hey," he greeted me. "What are you doing here on a Saturday?"

I held up the manila folder holding the case file. "Just came to drop this off." I walked over and placed it on his desk. "I thought you and Alice had plans."

"We do," he nodded and leaned back in his chair. "Not until later tonight, though, and you know how she likes to have hours upon hours to get ready just for dinner."

I laughed. It was so true about my hyper little pixie of a best friend. "That is true."

"So what are you up to today, Bella?" Jasper asked, standing up to pour himself a cup of coffee from the personal maker he kept in his office. "Want a cup?" He gestured to the coffee.

"Oh, no, thanks," I said, smiling and sitting in the chair on the side of his desk opposite him. "I'm actually headed to the Y. Know any good personal trainers?" I joked. "I can't fit in those damn jeans Alice bought for me."

Jasper smirked and I knew he wouldn't try to tell me I was being ridiculous. He and Alice actually went and worked out together sometimes. "Actually, it's funny you mention a personal trainer. My best friend is a great one."

He grabbed a Post-It note from his desk and scribbled something down before leaning across the desk to hand it to me. I glanced at him curiously before looking down at the paper in my hand.

_Edward Cullen_

"And he works at the Y?" I asked. "I can't exactly afford a membership to some fancy gym right now since I bought my Volvo."

Jasper laughed and nodded. "Yeah, you bet. I mean he does work at one of those fancy gyms, too, but he says he works at the Y because he likes regular people better than those 'hoity toity rich bitches,' I believed he called it."

I smirked and let out a sarcastic snort. "I like him already." I stood up and threw my purse back over my shoulder. "I'm headed there right now. I'll see you Monday."

"You bet. Thanks for bringing the file by." He got up and walked me to the elevator. Raised in Texas, Jasper was always a true gentleman. I couldn't imagine having a better boss. His partner, though, Rosalie Hale, didn't like me very much. But I knew she respected me as an attorney.

I rode the elevator down back to the parking garage and got in my Volvo to head to the Y.

**Edward POV**

Seven o' freaking-clock in the freaking morning. Why was I the only one crazy enough to take such an early shift and volunteer to stay all day? That's right, because I was still trying to pay off the Aston Martin Vanquish I just had to have. I plopped my duffel bag down in my small office at the Y.M.C.A. It was just going to be another boring day. No one actually wanted personal trainers anymore. I got paid a hell of a lot more at the private gym down the street which allowed me to even be able to buy the car in the first place. But the Y had been so good to me when I was younger and my dad was at work all the time when I got off of school. And my mother wasn't always home because she had to be able to meet with her interior design clients at whatever time was convenient for them. I love my parents, they're wonderful people. But that didn't change how much having the Y kept me out of trouble when I was in elementary and middle school.

I changed my clothes to get in my workout for a couple hours before I actually had to start working; I had no clients until at least noon anyway. I only planned on using the personal trainers' private gym, so I didn't bother with a shirt, merely throwing on a pair of green shorts. I strapped my iPod to my arm and turned the music to the rock genre and set it to shuffle. It was the genre that kept me the most motivated.

I lost myself on the treadmill for an hour, running eight miles before getting off and heading to the weight training. By the time nine o'clock rolled around, all I had to do was switch weights for my bicep curls to the thirty-pounders.

**Bella POV**

I pulled into the parking lot of the Y.M.C.A. at eight forty-five and turned off the car, stepping out and heading straight to the ladies' locker room to change my clothes. It didn't take long to change into my comfy clothes, and I walked through the gym, looking for anyone who worked there. I wandered back to where the people who had personal trainers worked out and still found no one. Apparently no one but me comes to the gym on a Saturday morning to get whipped into shape while embarrassing herself.

I heard a noise that sounded like weights being lifted off a rack so I walked toward the noise, hoping it was someone I could talk to. What I saw when I got there was the true definition of eye candy. My knees went weak and my heart—and other places on my body—throbbed.

He was perfect in all his shirtless glory. His bronze hair was disarray and matted down in the back with sweat. I found my head tilting ever so slightly to the left and my top teeth clenched down on my bottom lip as I tried desperately not to either drool or fall over. He was seated on the end of a black padded bench, his head down while his arm curled up in even motions with the extremely heavy-looking weights. With every movement, every muscle in his upper body rippled. His biceps flexed and his pecs twitched when he brought the weight up, then on the way down his pecs relaxed. I watched him like this for I don't know how long, absolutely mesmerized. My eyes lost focus as I imagined myself walking right in as if I were the most confident woman in the world.

_I went right up to him, taking the heavy weight out of his hand and setting it aside. Looking right into his piercing green eyes the whole time, I would straddle his lap, running my hands down his sweat-glazed rock hard chest. He would moan as I bent my head, kissing from his collar bone, down to his chest which had just been rippling with the effort of his lifting, and twirled my tongue around his nipple. His cock would twitch under me and I'd look up at him, kissing his lips slowly and seductively. "I bet you just have a whole pocketful of sunshine."_

"Hey, can I help you?"

Shit. He'd just caught me practically drooling at him, in more places than just my mouth. I squeezed my legs together. Fuck my life.

**Edward POV**

I was getting up to put the weights back when I noticed her. She was without a doubt the most beautiful woman I'd ever seen in my entire life. I could have lived a century and never seen anyone so beautiful until I saw her. Her long brown hair rolled off her shoulders in loose curls, probably going halfway down her back.

She wouldn't see me staring, because she wasn't even looking here. She looked as if she was in some sort of trance, her head tilted to the side and her perfect white teeth biting her even more perfect pouty lower lip. She was wearing a tight blue tank top—a color that suited her perfectly—and black booty shorts. Her breasts were just the right size, definitely natural; they weren't big but they were definitely a presence. Her legs seemed to go miles, stemming from what was probably a perfect ass had she been turned around.

My dick flinched just looking at her. Fuck me, she was fine. Finally I decided it was time to stop being absolutely perverted and go find out if I could help her with something.

I walked out in to the hall, forgetting I wasn't wearing a shirt and went over to her. "Hey, can I help you with something?"

She snapped out of her daze and seemed to stumble on her words as she blushed. It was the most fucking adorable thing I'd ever seen in my life. "I, sorry, I…I'm looking for Edward Cullen?"

There goes my dick again. My fucking name rolling off her perfect pink lips was such a turn on. "That's me, what can I do you for?" Do her; yes please.

"Oh, well, I um…Jasper Hale gave me your name? I'm looking for a trainer," she said in her perfect angel's voice. At the same time that I wanted to fuck her senseless, I also craved just to make her happy so I could know that I put the smile on her face.

"Perfect. Did you want to start right away?" I'd have to not only buy Jasper as many beers as he could handle later, but I might just have to let him drive my Aston Martin. The man had just won me the only thing better than the lottery.

"Yeah, that'd be awesome," she said. And then she smiled. Her smile was absolutely the brightest thing in my world…ever. "I'm Bella, by the way. Bella Swan."

Bella Swan. Her name was just as beautiful and perfect as she was. "Well it's wonderful to meet you, Bella." I held out my hand to her, which she took slowly. I gripped her hand enough so she would know I wasn't just being polite because I'd be taking her money. But she gripped back just as tight. I wondered what else she might be willing to grip that tight. And, hello little Eddie. _Grandma, Grandma running, Grandma cleaning her dentures_. Okay that was much better.

"You as well, Edward." She glanced at my chest and that was when I remembered…I definitely wasn't wearing a shirt. Oh well, now she owed me one topless viewing.

I smiled sincerely at her. "We can get started as soon as I shower. Why don't you go on in and set the treadmill to walking at the third speed. It'll take me five minutes."

"Sure, Edward, no problem." She turned and walked toward the treadmill. There it is! Her ass was just as tight and perfect as I imagined. Why she needed a personal trainer was beyond me, but who was I to argue?

I showered in the coldest water I could stand before going back out to Bella. How the hell would I make it through this entire session without taking a break to, er, use the restroom? That question became even more prominent as I went back and saw that she had taken it upon herself to walk a little faster than the setting I told her.

Her sports bra still allowed for generous movement, which stopped me dead in my tracks. I adjusted my shorts and walked over to the treadmill, turning it off. "So, do you have any goals?" I flashed my best smile and looked right into her eyes that were like pools of chocolate.

**Bella POV**

While I waited for Edward, it was all I could do not to continue my little fantasy while Edward was in the shower. But then I remembered the word shower. Edward was naked…and wet. _Shit, Bella, shut up._

I had started out on the setting Edward told me to, but soon I realized it was much more helpful if I were moving faster to get Edward out of my mind.

I barely had time to calm myself down before Edward was standing in front of me. And God, he smelled good. He definitely used Axe body wash, and possibly matching shampoo. But I could still smell a natural honeysuckle scent coming from his gorgeous skin. His new outfit of black shorts and a green t-shirt was almost as good as the green shorts and no t-shirt.

I stepped off the treadmill when he stopped it for me, or tried to anyway. My foot got caught on the edge when he smiled crookedly at me and I fell…right into his solid arms. To my immense relief, he smiled again and his sweet breath washed over my entire face when he spoke. "Are you alright, Bella?"

"Thanks to you," I whispered. I pulled myself up, using his upper arms as anchors. Once he was sure I was safely flat on my feet he let go and led me to an open space.

"Okay, we're going to start with some stretching," he said. He led me through the most basic stretching that we learned in gym class all throughout middle school and a few basic Yoga poses. Every time he came to fix my position, his fingers would send tingles throughout my entire body. And I do mean my entire body. I swear that one time, he brushed my boob. But I shook it off. No way in hell would someone like Edward Cullen be attracted to a plain ol' klutz like me.

**Edward POV**

I tried not to stare when she was stretching, really I did. But then I remembered that I was her trainer. It's my job to watch her every move and to…correct her if she was wrong. And if correcting her happened to mean getting to touch her do-me body, well that was just a price I would have to pay to do my job correctly.

One time she was working on Warrior 3, a basic Yoga pose and she wasn't leaning quite enough. I stood to her side and put my hands on her the side of her upper back while her arms were outstretched. She almost fell and in my hurry to grab her, my hand touched her breast. I knew it wasn't my imagination that her nipple came to a point. God, she was beautiful.

The entire rest of her workout, I had to fight to keep little Eddie quiet. He was fighting me, but I just thought of the old guy who was coming in post-physical therapy after a hip replacement a few months back. It worked sufficiently enough to get me by, but Bella's flawless tits bouncing in front of me constantly were not helping.

About the fifth time I was staring I'm pretty sure she caught me. "Edward," she said softly, her voice dripping sex. "Am I doing this right?" She was on a machine that worked her pectoral muscles and she batted her eyelashes at me (not like a slut, but just perfectly so I knew she did it on purpose, but she just looked so…innocent) while she pushed her arms forward from the sides, her breasts pushing together. She kept her arms in that position while I couldn't tear my eyes away from her. My cock twitched uncontrollably against my black boxer-briefs and before I could turn a way, she looked down and noticed my want for her, smirking. Then she winked, just to put the cherry on top.

_Fuck. Me._

**Bella POV**

I couldn't help it. Wasn't flirting a woman's prerogative? So when I pressed my breasts together, it was most certainly on purpose. That was Edward's "punishment" for staring. Just to show him my show was perfectly deliberate, I winked, trying my best to look sexy. Okay, so I was plain, yes, but was I bad to look at? I didn't think so. His little friend showing up down south didn't hurt the Bella Ego either.

I was incredibly glad I'd put on mascara before I left the house. That helped a little and I didn't' look completely disgusting. I stood up from the machine when I finished my last rep and made a show of putting my hair up in a ponytail. I turned facing away from Edward and bent over to gather all my hair.

Suddenly I felt a strong pair of hands on my hips and something very hard pressed against my ass. I froze, my hair still hanging toward the floor.

"You really have to stop that, Bella," he said huskily, his tone of voice immediately making me wet.

"Stop what?" I asked innocently.

"Driving me and my cock fucking insane." He pressed harder into me as I stood up, turning to face him, sucking in a sharp breath at his words.

I bit my lip and looked up at him from under my eyelashes. "Was I?" I tucked a piece of hair behind my ear as I licked my lips. "I didn't realize." Oh yes, this was working famously. Thank you, Jasper.

He shuddered and I felt him grow harder against my stomach.

I put my own hands on his chest. "Do you think you haven't been a cunt tease this whole fucking time? I felt your hands on my chest, Edward, you could have caught me by the waist when I almost fell." I rubbed my thumbs gently over his nipples.

**Edward POV**

God damn it, she was good. She was a fucking vixen, just oozing sex out of every pore. "Fine, I did it, I'll admit it. Did I offend you?"

The corner of Bella's beautiful lips curved up into a smirk. "Not at all. I've been growing increasingly wetter the whole time I've been here, starting with when I ogled you as you lifted before I got here."

Oh, Jesus, Lord Almighty. I never did anything like this…ever. Did she? "Do you do this often?"

That was when the most beautiful blush crept from her neck to the apples of her cheeks. To me they represented the forbidden fruit. But Eve told Adam to bite the apple, and Bella was telling me, too. It was chaste, but there was so much behind it when I kissed her cheek slowly.

"Not at all. I've never done anything like this before," she admitted quietly. "You just turn me on more than anyone I've ever met. It's like I'm a different person and I don't know what I'm thinking. I'm not in control of my own actions."

I nodded. It was as if she was reading my mind. "Same here. I've never been so forward with a woman before." I pressed into her again as I moved my hand to her shoulder blade, running it lightly down her back, all the way to that ass I've been fantasizing about all day. I squeezed it, pulling her impossibly closer. "You're so fucking hot, Bella," I whispered in her ear.

"You're not so bad yourself, Cullen," she breathed. Damn, calling me by my last name sounded so badass coming from her. Without wasting another damn second, I crashed my lips to hers, just breathing her in and wrapping both of my arms tightly around her.

I felt her arms wind tight around my back and I relaxed slightly, knowing she wanted it as bad as I did. I picked her up and she wrapped her legs around my waist. As I carried her to the staff showers, I could feel her wet core through her shorts. "God, Bella, you're so wet," I managed to choke out between kisses.

She ran her tongue along my bottom lip and I opened to her immediately, taking her tongue in my mouth. She swirled her tongue around mine before pulling back on my tongue, pulling it into her mouth. Could she be any hotter?

I locked the door to the shower behind us and carried her all the way to my office which was in a hallway off the shower. I pushed everything off my desk knowing there was nothing valuable. My laptop was safely in my duffle bag. I lay her down gently and crawled on after her, kneeling between her legs, supporting my upper body on my forearms. I ravished her mouth until I knew she needed to breathe, then I moved down to her neck, tasting the salt from her workout. That made it so much sexier. I made her sweat, and I would do it again.

I kissed down to the line of her tank top and ran my tongue along the hem, moaning at her taste while she clenched at my hair. I looked up at her and her head was tilted back, her long hair splayed across my desk, some spilling over the sides. Fucking gorgeous.

I stood up and she looked at me, probably wondering what I was doing. I kissed both of her knees and pulled her shoes and socks off, then taking off my own. I smiled crookedly at her and crawled back up to her. I pulled her up by her hands and lifted her tank top and her bra off in one shot. I kissed her lips lingeringly, then kissed all the way down her neck, darting my tongue out now and then as I worked my way to those flawless breasts of hers. "Bella you're so perfect," I whispered as I took her nipple in my mouth, flicking it with her tongue. She moaned, making me grow harder for her. "God, Bella do you know what you do to me with your sexy little noises like that?" I nibbled at her nipple then licked it, blowing on the spot softly.

She shook her head and I leaned up and whispered in her ear. "You make me so fucking hard." I kissed her other breast before pulling her up again and bringing her hand to my throbbing cock through my shorts. "Do you feel how hard I am for you, Bella, love?" I asked her. I don't know where the talk was coming from, but then again, it was a day for doing things I don't normally do.

She nodded her beautiful little head and I massaged her breasts as I kissed her again, wasting no time asking for permission for entrance. I wrestled my tongue with hers, winning after no time at all. I wanted her to have a preview of just what I could do with my tongue.

I sat up and quickly pulled my shirt off, and she immediately put her hands all over my chest, pushing me backwards to sit up again. On my knees, she stuck her hands down the sides of my shorts and underwear, effectively removing them both. I kicked them off to the floor and with out hand I lifted her ass off the desk while I pulled off her shorts with the other.

She reached forward and then, fuck me, she put her hand on my shaft, coaxing me towards her. "Fuck, Bella," moaned, resting on one forearm again as I kissed her with all the force I could muster when she had her hand there.

I reached down and pulled her hand away, kissing her fingertips so she knew I wasn't rejecting her. I rested her hand on the back of my own and together, our hands slowly worked their way down her stomach and over the fabric of her panties.

I moved our hands between her legs, cupping her heat. "God, Edward," she panted. I knew she liked having her hand down there with mine.

"I want you to feel exactly what I do to you and feel yourself come the way I will so you know how fucking sexy you are," I told her, causing her to shudder.

With my middle finger, I pushed the thin fabric of her panties to the side, and I slid both our fingers into her dripping pussy. "Dammit, Bella, you're so, so wet. Do you feel how wet you are, beautiful?"

She nodded, her eyes closed and her head tilted back. I was on my knees now, both my hands free. I grabbed hr other hand and matched my thumb with her pointer finger. I guided them to rub her clit, starting slowly, making her moan and writhe. Our fingers that were inside her were starting to pump faster. "Keep your hand there, Bella, pump yourself," I told her gently.

She did as she was told, and I sat back for just a moment, growing harder still at the sight, focusing on not pumping myself as I watched her. Instead, I went through with my original plan and moved my head to her heat. "Don't stop, love, that's it." I leaned down and licked up her slit, next to her finger. My thumb and her forefinger went back to rubbing her clit as I pushed my tongue in to join her finger. She let out a small scream. "That feels good, doesn't it, Bella?"

She nodded furiously and pumped herself even faster. "Can you find your g-spot by yourself, baby?"

"I…I think so." I watched her finger wiggle around until she gasped and screamed. Knowing she found it, I put my tongue back and pumped it as fast as I could without cramping up. "Come on my face, Bella. Come for me."

She lifted her hips and thrust them toward my tongue and her finger as we continued our ministrations on her clit savagely. Before long, her stomach clenched up and she exploded, actually ejaculating right in my mouth. Jesus fucking Christ, she fucking ejaculated. I licked up every last drop of her and immediately went and kissed her passionately so she could taste herself.

She moaned and lifted her own finger to her mouth, licking herself off of it. "So sexy," I murmured. She smiled mischievously and sat up.

Pulling off her panties and throwing them on the floor, she ordered me to stand next to the desk. I did as I was told and she knelt down. Holy shit, she was going down on me!

**Bella POV**

No one, and I mean no one had ever made me come like that before. It felt like my entire body shattered into tiny pieces as if I were a vase and someone just dropped me three stories onto pavement. But in such a good, good way.

I had to have him in my mouth. He was huge, and he wouldn't fit, but he looked so fucking yummy. I knelt down and swirled my tongue around his head, licking up the precum and swallowing before taking as much of him as I could in my mouth. I felt his hands go to my hair as he guided my movements up and down. I pushed him all the way back to my throat, loosening up before my gag reflex kicked in.

"Bella, Bella," he moaned as he gripped my hair tighter, but not hurting me.

I looked up at him and wined before I pulled one last trick with my hand and he came into my mouth. I pulled away and stood up with all of him still in my mouth. I looked him right in the eye as I swallowed every last drop.

I kissed him roughly, my fingers going into his perfect hair, my breasts rubbing against his chest. "You taste so good, Edward. I wish you knew." My words worked as he quickly grew hard again against my stomach. I knew for sure I was already wet, dripping, for him just at his presence.

**Edward POV**

"You'll be the death of me, Bella Swan," I told her as I smashed my lips to hers, my tongue immediately exploring every surface of her mouth. I situated myself between her legs and kissed up her stomach, licking in certain spots then stopping to blow on them. I stroked her cunt with my fingers to make sure she was good and ready. "So wet already again, you bad girl," I joked.

I teased her with the tip of my cock, rubbing it up and down her outer lips. She moaned and gripped my forearms while I just continued stroking. I put two fingers on each side of my shaft and added to the stroking.

"Fuck Edward, you're gonna make me come before you even do me," she shouted.

"Don't you worry your pretty little head and let my little head do the thinking," I said with a wink as I flicked her clit once, then twice.

"Birth control," she whispered as I looked at her and I nodded.

Without further ado, I slammed my rod into her, making her scream. "Edward! Oh God!" I rubbed her clit furiously with my thumb as I pumped quickly in and out of her. "Fuck me harder, Edward, just break me," she begged.

"You dirty girl," I whispered as I slowed down, pulling out then resting my tip just outside of her, barely touching.

She growled…she actually growled, and grabbed my ass, ramming me back inside her forcefully. The way she pulled me in, I hit her g-spot immediately making her scream.

I moved faster and faster, pinching and grinding her clit between my thumb and forefinger. I felt my abs squeezing and clenching into a tight coil. "I'm gonna come, Bella, I'm gonna come inside you."

"Me too, Edward," she panted. With one final thrust we both shuddered and screamed in a release.

I pulled out of her and lay down next to her, pulling her close as I kissed her forehead. I looked into the chocolate pools she called eyes and it hit me immediately. I was in love with Bella Swan.

**Bella POV**

That was the best fuck of my life. Edward Cullen was officially my superhero…even if right now he was the bad guy. He pulled me close in an amazingly sweet romantic gesture and looked into my eyes. His powerful green gaze told me three things: First, I never wanted anyone else but him ever again. Second, there was a part of him, and I didn't know how potent that part might be, that felt the same way. And third, I was unconditionally and irrevocably in love with Edward Cullen.

**Author's Note: **Okay, I humbly apologize for any typos. I've been working on this story for twelve hours and it's 1am right now.

This story goes out to my cuzzy who helped me come up with the idea. I know I was going to make Jasper an employee too, Megs, but I liked it this way : ) Love you!!

Also, a holla to any of my Twi-RPers who read this because I posted the link in my status!!

Please review!! I hope you liked the lemonade with extra lemon!!


End file.
